Beginning
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. A fic about pranks and love. Yes, pranks and love. I'm a sap. I'm also a hardcore Dwighthan shipper. So obviously, this is Dwighthan xD


**Title:** Beginning  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A Dwighthan fic! A fic about pranks and love. Yes, pranks and love. I'm a sap. I'm also a hardcore Dwighthan shipper.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little

There was a bang out in the hall. Dwight jumped at the sound, grabbing his salt, crossbow and arming himself with his spray bottle. He ran out of his room, following the sound. Dwight looked around the empty hall warily, holding his crossbow out shakily. It was eerily quiet in the halls and the lights were all out. Windsor was never this quiet. Something was definitely wrong. He took tentative steps into the hall, into the darkness. His hands were shaking and he jumped as he heard another loud thump.

He moved slowly towards the sound, "H-Hello? Is…is anyone there?"

He was met with complete silence. Slowly he turned the corner and saw it. Ethan was slumped over against the wall. Dwight ran over and put a comforting hand on the Tweedle's shoulder.

"Ethan? Are you okay?"

Ethan didn't say anything. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dwight in a daze. Dwight shook Ethan's shoulder gently, "Ethan? Talk to me."

Ethan suddenly grabbed Dwight's arm, making him jump and spoke in a strange voice, "Ethan is gone now."

"E-Ethan? What's going on?"

Ethan made a strange noise from deep in his throat and gripped Dwight's arm tighter. Dwight winced in pain, "You're next."

"No…" Dwight pulled out his holy water bottle, spraying Ethan with it. Ethan hissed and turned his head away, putting his hand to his face. A moment later he turned back to Dwight and coughed up something. It was black and syrupy. Dwight groaned as some of it hit his skin. He looked back up at Ethan after wiping it away to see his eyes closed.

"Ethan? Ethan, wake up." Dwight shook him softly, growing stronger and stronger with his desperation. "Ethan, please!"

Ethan slowly opened one eye, looking up at Dwight. Dwight stared at him, unsure of what to do. There was complete silence until Ethan started snickering. He just watched Ethan in shock.

"The…the look on your face right now…" Ethan laughed.

Dwight furrowed his brow in confusion, "I…wait…what?"

Ethan rolled onto the floor, still laughing and looked up at Dwight, "You…you're so gullible it hurts!" He got to his feet and stopped himself laughing, grinning, "Thank you Dwight, for constantly keeping me entertained." He chuckled.

Dwight was angry. He was furious. He shoved Ethan against he wall, growling angrily, "That wasn't funny." He shoved him away with as much force as he could muster, "You stay away from me!"

He walked back towards his room. Ethan stared after him, "Wait…Dwight!"

"Leave me alone!"

"But Dwight!" Ethan took a few steps towards him.

"No." Dwight replied sternly.

"Come on…"

"No Ethan!" Dwight retreated to his room, slamming his door. He tossed the crossbow to the side, not caring anymore. He was shaking. He raked his hands through his hair and screamed furiously, kicking his bedside table. He sat on the bed, fuming.

"Dwight?" Ethan's voice was quiet, muffled by the door.

"I said leave me alone!"

Ethan slowly opened the door, peaking his head through, "But…it was only a joke…"

"And I told you, it wasn't funny! Just go away." He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Great.

Ethan took a step over the salt line and into Dwight's room, "I…I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Well, you did. Get out."

Ethan shook his head, walking further into Dwight's room and sitting next to him on the bed, "Nope. We're going to figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out." Dwight's murmured.

"Yeah, there is. It was just a joke Dwight. I thought you were used to our jokes." He tried to look Dwight in the eyes but Dwight was staring at the wall.

"It wasn't funny."

"Okay…but why?" Ethan urged.

"It was sick." Dwight replied sternly. He put his spray bottle on the bedside table, tossing his bag of salt in the general direction of his desk. "Don't you get that?"

"I don't understand why though. You're used to our jokes."

"Not when you do that!"

"What!"

"I thought you were dead Ethan!" Dwight looked down at his shaking hands, tears in his eyes and he reluctantly looked up at Ethan, "I thought I…we'd lost you…so I'm sorry if you can't understand why I'm upset, but I wasn't ready to see you like that." Where did that come from?

Ethan stared at Dwight, unsure of what to say, "Dwight…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I…" He put his hand on Dwight's knee, squeezing gently, "…I didn't realise."

Dwight looked down at Ethan's hand, wiping his eyes, "Ignore me. I'm being stupid."

"No." Ethan smiled reassuringly, "You're not being stupid. You're allowed to be concerned about people."

"I just…I really care about you." Dwight said quietly.

"I care about you too Dwight." Ethan smiled brightly, moving his hand to Dwight's and lacing their fingers together.

Dwight looked down at their hands, smiling. They fit. Nobody's hand ever fit with his before. He squeezed Ethan's hand and looked into his ice blue eyes, unsure of what to say. He never noticed how deep Ethan's eyes were, how much emotion was in those eyes. He was so focused on those eyes that he didn't notice Ethan leaning closer. Dwight was completely transfixed by those eyes right up until they closed and Ethan's lips were on his. The kiss was so quick he wasn't even sure it had happened, until Ethan started talking.

"I'm sorry. You didn't mean it like that, did you? I'm an idiot. Don't let this affect anything, okay? Just pretend it didn't happen…"

"Shh." Dwight mumbled, still wrapping his head around what had happened. He'd never thought about this, about how he really felt about Ethan. He knew he cared about him, knew that he wanted to keep him safe, but did he want this?

He cupped Ethan's face in his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his cheek. He couldn't stop himself from moving closer and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Ethan's lips were so soft against Dwight's and suddenly he was asking himself why he hadn't thought of this a long time ago. He wasn't sure what to do. He'd never kissed anyone before. Ethan's tongue flicked at his lips and he sighed softly, parting his lips impulsively and moaned as he felt Ethan's tongue explore his mouth.

Reluctantly he pulled away for air, staring wide eyed at Ethan, "I…uh…wow."

"Are you okay?" Ethan smiled softly, "Was that too much?"

"N-No. No, I just…wasn't expecting that."

Ethan chuckled, "You kind of started that one."

Dwight nodded slowly, looking into Ethan's eyes again, "I just…had to do that."

"I'm not complaining." Ethan rubbed his thumb against Dwight's hand reassuringly.

"What…what does this mean for us?"

Ethan moved close again, his warm breath hitting Dwight's cheek, "What do you want it to mean?"

Dwight glanced down at Ethan's lips, looking back into his eyes. What did he want? What did he want more than anything else at that moment? He wanted Ethan. He'd never thought of it as a possibility before but now he was there and he was the one thing Dwight wanted more than anything. He kissed Ethan chastely, resting their heads together, "Don't ever scare me like that again."


End file.
